thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150102234408/@comment-25266794-20150103012305
My parents are watching the news. I'm more scared than ever. I just want to hide. My mom keeps telling me that I have to behave normally, and that involves leaving the house. "My sunglasses will be noticed," I say. Mom asks me to sit down and I oblige. She puts something into my eyes. It stings slightly. I have absolutely no idea why she would keep colored contact lenses in the house. "Keep wearing the sunglasses too," she says, "or people will know that you were faking eye problems before." I nod numbly. But I could have been able to figure that out myself. So I end up at a gathering, with at least 150 kids. I think that I am one of the youngest here. And of course everyone has to talk about the mutations. I don't speak much. But that's actually normal for me. Everyone's staring at my sunglasses. I refuse to remove them as I always have. Almost everyone else in my group is talking excitedly to each other. One girl, a few years older than I am, says to me, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm sitting with this group?" I shake my head. "I actually wasn't thinking about that. I don't know why. It's unusual." "Hmm," she says. "Eye issues?" she comments to me, changing the subject. I nod, quite terrified. And then people in dark uniforms comes into the building. I've seen enough movies to know that this isn't good news. Law enforcement. They must have realized that a gathering of this many of us could contain one or more of the mutants. They don't even ask. We all know whom they're looking for. Jess turns and walks straight into their ranks. None of them seem to care. I wonder if she was spying on me for them. I see one of the people point to me. They are talking amongst themselves. "Make sure to check for contact lenses," I hear. Jess walks over to me and takes off my sunglasses, doing her best to pretend to shield my eyes from the light. I bet she sees the lenses. I hope they don't kill me. I didn't really do anything wrong. "She's fine!" Jess yells to the rest of them. They seem to take her word for it and wait for her to rejoin them before leaving. She comes back in a few minutes later and sits with me again. No one seems to notice. "I can blend into any group and be accepted as one of them, pretty much," she says to me. "Really useful." I bite my tongue. I'm sure she already knows that I'm a mutant. "I'll not talk about it here," I tell her. She smiles. "You're smarter than I am," she jokes, and tells me where she'll be for the next few days. I repeat her words in my head until I know I can't forget. She tells me not to tell my parents about her, in case they're caught. I nod. I just want to get home and play with Rex.